


All Things In Their Places

by stillskies



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su-yeong is not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Things In Their Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/gifts).



When Su-yeong had agreed to a game with Shindou, he hadn't expected to be paraded around a salon while Shindou grinned and self-importantly declared this was _his_ salon. Instead of playing anything resembling a game of go, Su-yeong stood impatiently at Shindou's side, listening as Shindou blathered on and on about how Su-yeong was good ( _"He beat Yashiro, which sucked for us, but he's not too strong because he can't beat **me**_ ") which really pissed him off.

"Are we going to play?" Su-yeong interrupted while Shindou went on and on about some ridiculous move that _barely_ put him ahead of some guy named Tsujioka. The man Shindou was talking to – some guy who Shindou said had introduced as _cute_ or something – blinked at him behind huge sunglasses. "Who even wears sunglasses _inside_?" he said aloud, which resulted in a blustered response in what Su-yeong supposed was Japanese and Shindou gaping at him like a carp. 

It was probably a good thing Yeong-ha had decided to stay behind; he hated to think of what his friend would have said instead. Probably something to cause yet another international scandal.

The sunglass-wearing man stormed off after shouting at Shindou that he'd better not lose. "You can't just ask why someone wears glasses indoors," Shindou scolds him. "Even though he does look stupid with them."

"Can we just play?" He felt like he was beginning to whine, which would be unacceptable; he was a grown man (a voice that sounded suspiciously like Yeong-ha's laughed in his head) and he would not be caught _whining_ just because Shindou wouldn't play with him.

"Fine," Shindou replied, sounding entirely aggrieved. "Let's just get your ass kicking over with."

Su-yeong's _ass kicking_ resulted in a 4-moku loss for Shindou. "Thanks for the game," Su-yeong said graciously while Shindou glared. He would say something else, but he couldn't think of anything that could make this victory sweeter. Instead, he cleared the board, thanked the owners of the salon and walked out the door, not bothering to check if Shindou was following.

If he was, he could buy Su-yeong a burger. If not, well. He would make his way back to the hotel, regale Yeong-ha with how he put Shindou in his place, and have _Yeong-ha_ buy him a burger. Either way, victory was sweet.


End file.
